


Carry a Tune

by coffeelings



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Arya is Lady of Storm's End but keeps the Stark name, AU: Gendry is a music man, AU: Gendrya traveling, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Universe, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Headcanon, Music, Quadruple Drabble, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, idk this is whatever AU you want it to be, like a lot of fluff, my featherbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelings/pseuds/coffeelings
Summary: Arya learns something new about Gendry one rainy night on the road back to Storm's End.





	Carry a Tune

Storm clouds loomed close that evening, swirls of gray and violet heavy with impending rains. Just before nightfall the heavens sent torrents that pounded the countryside lining the Kingsroad. After they were fully drenched, two travelers and their party came upon a sleepy inn where they were greeted by half a dozen brown goats bleating from a muddy pen. Fortunately, there were enough rooms to spare for them all. Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End was more than happy to take the largest room for himself and his wife, for it was equipped with an inviting bed and its own merry, crackling fire to match. 

"Tell me something, Gendry," Arya said, sitting on the floor with her wet hair and back to the flames. Gendry squatted beside her and poked a log with an iron, sending a small shower of sparks between them.

"Something," he echoed her. "Like what?" 

"Something true, about you, that I don't already know."

"Arry," Gendry sighed, smiling as he felt her prying gray eyes on him. "I think by now you've learned everything there is about me." 

"I don't think so," Arya insisted. "You've got something hidden and I demand to know what it is." 

Gendry thought for a moment, staring intently into the flames before turning towards her. 

"Music," he finally said. "I love songs and all that, love singing along, always have. Don't know too many myself, and I'm not sure I can rightly carry a tune anyway." 

Arya raised her eyebrows. "How are you _just_ telling me this now? You never sang along with Tom, nor during the Great Wars, nor any other time that smallfolk flapped their gums at us with song when we were younger." 

"Was just listening back then, trying to remember all the words..." 

"Sing for me this instant, Gendry," Arya suddenly demanded, shifting closer to him.  

"I _might_ have a tune for you, lady wife, if you could be troubled to ask nicely," he said, shrugging. 

Arya socked him in the elbow.

"Stupid," she grumbled, looking up at Gendry's cocked eyebrow. "Fine. Sing a song for me,  _milord."_

"That's more like it," Gendry said as she punched him again. He cleared his throat and set the iron poker onto the floor, saying nothing. A clap of thunder rumbled through the inn, the sound of raindrops pelting the ceiling the breaker of Gendry's momentary silence. 

Arya raised her eyebrows as she removed her belt and began untying the laces on her leather padded armor until it fell from her shoulders. She sighed and shivered at the air on her damp skin. She watched Gendry's icy blue gaze briefly fall to the outline of her breasts under her soaked tunic. 

"Don't laugh," he prefaced.

"I'll only laugh if it's funny," Arya assured him with a smirk. Gendry cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

_My featherbed is deep and soft,_

_and there I'll lay you down,_

_I'll dress you all in yellow silk,_

_and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love,_

_and I shall be your lord._

_I'll always keep you warm and safe,_

_and guard you with my sword._

_And how she smiled and how she laughed,_

_the maiden of the tree._

_She spun away and said to him,_

_no featherbed for me._

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,_

_and bind my hair with grass,_

_But you can be my forest love,_

_and me your forest lass._

When he finished, Gendry opened his eyes and found Arya staring into the fire, her gaze misty. 

"Oh gods, was it that bad? I'm sorry, Arry, I know it wasn't very good, I'm shite at melodies, I just-"

"Where'd you learn that song?" Arya finally looked into his eyes. "I think... I know it somehow." 

"Long time ago, when we were in Acorn Hall with the brotherhood. Tom sang it to us." 

"Right. I remember now... You're not a half bad singer. That was certainly better than what you've sung in the smithy." 

"Thanks," Gendry started to grin but slowed as his brows knit together. "Hang on... what d'you _mean_ , better than when I'm in the smithy?"

Arya shrugged, glancing at the fire. 

"You... you knew I could sing all along? Arya, you tricky-" Gendry felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

"What? If your stubborn  _bull_ head thought you could keep something like this from me, then you must've known I'd out the truth from you eventually. Besides, you don't exactly make a _secret_ of it, singing and humming about when you work alone during the night." 

"When I  _thought_ I was alone," Gendry sighed, correcting her with a smile. "I should really know by now that you've the softest footsteps in all of Westeros, can't keep anything from you, _milady_." Arya scoffed and shook her head. 

"Why'd you sing _that_ one, Gen?" 

"Well, coz it always reminds me of you, of course," Gendry said without hesitation. "Reminds me of who you are, who you've always been." 

Arya looked at him, her gaze blazing gray, and for a moment Gendry swore the thunder out of doors was coming from her eyes. She then stood, slowly removed her breeches and tunic until she was stark naked, and held out her hand.

"My Lord husband," Arya curtsied, watching Gendry's eyes darken as he took in her form. "I'll gladly share this spot with you-" she cocked her head towards the inviting bed. "But don't get any ideas about always keeping me warm and safe beside you. I've things to do, you know." 

Gendry quickly stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"You know, I don't even have to lay you down this night," Gendry said, playfully pushing her away. "Perhaps I'll just leave you in the forest once morning comes. You won't be needing these anyway." 

He picked up her clothes and slowly backed away. 

"You..." Arya grinned and pounced on him before he had a chance to run. She squealed as Gendry embraced her and showered her with kisses, and, as they'd done so many nights before, the wolf and the bull fell into each other again. 

* * *

Some time later, after the sounds of the rain had been replaced by Gendry's snores, Arya Stark lay awake with a smile on her face, and she had to admit the featherbed was as deep and soft as the song said, perhaps much better when shared with her only forest love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know this is schmoopy and incredibly predictable shit but I had to fucking do it. I love the idea of Gendry secretly knowing how to sing but being too embarrassed to do it for anyone but himself. Of course Arya would find out... Obviously the song lyrics belong to GRRM. Thanks for giving the fandom hope with this momentous end to GoT as we know it on HBO, y'all.


End file.
